


May I Be Your Steve For Tonight?

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers ships McDanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Steve volunteers them to go to a fancy ball and then bails on Danny. The blond tries not to be too angry since Steve and Junior went to work a case with the Navy. Still, Danny's still forced to go do a thing he didn't even want to do or knew he had to do until a few days ago and he's mad. And so his friend Nat hears him vent about it. So she has an idea...She happens to know about another soldier named Steve who looks good in uniform who happens to be free that night.Danny dances the night away with Captain America, telling him about him and his Steve...he makes Rogers a believer and a shipper.Still, McGarrett is VERY jealous and tells Danny such the next morning.





	May I Be Your Steve For Tonight?

"What do you mean I still have to go?" Danny demanded. 

"The case has military leads and only Junior and I have clearance, Danno," Steve said as he looked for a few things around his desk. 

"I get that part. And usually, I stick around here and handle whatever civilian stuff I am privy to." Danny informed him. 

"True. But it's a charity ball, and we promised we go. I can't. But you can." Steve said casually with a shrug. 

"No. It's a charity ball _you_ promised we go and didn't tell me about until yesterday! You can't just sign me up for shit and then bail!" 

"I'm not bailing! Not really." Steve dodged Danny's glare as he holstered his glock. 

"You said _you'd_ go. You said _I'd_ go. And now you're not going but expect me to go?" 

"All branches of authority are going to this in some form or other. It's not like you won't know anyone there. Look, I gotta go. I'll make it up to you later. Promise. Have as many drinks as you want, on me! Take an uber home!" Steve called out as he made his way out of the office. 

* * *

"And then the shmuck said to have as many drinks as I wanted on him. If they're free, they're drinks at a charity! I just...ugh, some days I just feel like strangling him." 

_"Yeah, I can understand that. But you're still going, aren't you?" _

"I hate taking responsibility for him but when things say _charity_, I'm kinda dealt in. And he knows that." Danny said with a grumble. 

_"Hmm..."_

"What?" 

_"Well...there's another military Steve I know who's free that night who happens to like to dance." _

"I...are...are you saying you can get Captain America to be my date for this thing?" 

_"He could use a night out. And much like you, when the word charity comes into play, he can't really say no. Plus, he'll have a single hot dance partner. That's always a plus._" Danny could hear the smirk on her lips. It made him blush to think that she thinks Captain America will think he's hot. 

"Can he even make it here in time?" 

_"You let me worry about that. Just be ready to dance the night away." _

* * *

"Looking good, man." Lou teased him as Danny came in. 

"Haha." Danny deadpanned. 

"You really do look good, Danno. And it's for charity." Steve reminded him. He felt guilty, and looking at Danny in his suit and styled hair, he was tempted to go with him after all. But the case called him away. 

"I don't wanna hear a peep out of you," Danny told him with a glare. 

They bantered a bit more before discussing the case and any new leads they had going on. There was a knock and someone clearing their throats. The team turned and there was a mix of different reactions to seeing Captain America himself walk into 5-0 HQ in his soldier's uniform. He had a bashful smile and nodded to them all in greeting. 

"I was told a Military Steve replacement was needed for a dance?" Rogers said looking at Danny. He walked towards the blond, turned, and presented himself in a 'ta-da' gesture. "Will I do, Danny?" 

"Uh...y-yeah. You clean up good, Rogers." Danny managed to say. 

"You too." Rogers returned, then held out his arm for Danny to take. When Danny did, Rogers nodded to the team. "I'll leave you all to keep doing the good work. I promise to have him home in one piece." 

"Normally Danny's curfew is at 10, but we'll allow 11 and not a second later." Lou joked. 

"Ha, very funny." Danny deadpanned as Lou echoed what Danny had told Will about Grace's curfew. "See you guys tomorrow. Don't wait up!" He called out as he and Rogers left. 

* * *

Steve waited up. 

He knew he couldn't leave Junior alone so he worked twice as hard and twice as fast to wrap up the case, but even with his best efforts the case still ran long. By the time they caught the bad guy and could go home, it was late into the night. Steve still went to the charity ball but anyone still there was drunk at the bar or old folks sitting around a table chatting. 

No Danny insight. 

He tried calling and texting but Danny hadn't answered. Steve went to Danny's place and used his emergency key to let himself inside, only to find the place empty. He made himself some coffee as he waited for Danny to come home. 

Danny didn't come home until the next morning. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Danny frowned and squinted at Steve before just grumbling and making his way to the bedroom. 

"Hey! I asked you a question! Where were you last night?" Steve demanded. 

"Steven. You're too loud. It's too bright. You shouldn't even be here." Danny grumbled as he collapsed on the bed and reached for a pillow to block the light. 

Steve wasn't really happy with Danny's state. He was hungover that enough was clear. He'd come in with his shoes in his hands and his tie undone but his clothes didn't look too wrinkled or dirtied, giving no clues to anything...underhandly happening. 

"Did...did you _do_ anything?" No matter how hard he tried he still heard the jealousy in his voice. 

"I danced. That's what one does at a ball."

"Did you just...waltz? Or did you..."

"Do the dirty tango with Captain America?" Danny stated more than asked as he lifted the pillow so he could give Steve an unimpressed look. 

Steve had the decency to look away with a light blush. "We're not official. We've only been on one secret date and I sorta blew you off. And it's _Captain America_ who took my place!" 

Danny groaned and forced himself to sit up and stare directly at Steve. "I was very much mad at you for making me go to this thing you signed us up for without telling me. What you find spontaneously romantic, I don't. Or at least I don't when you bail on me. But I'm dating you. So no. Cap was very gentlemanly and took pictures, signed autographs, danced with me and told me how everyone on the east coast is getting on. But it was all above board. I got us invited to a party at Stark Industries if we can make it."

Steve perked up at that and leaned in to kiss Danny. "I'm sorry again..."

"You can take me dancing next weekend. And even if Cap is a great dancer...there's no replacing you." Danny leaned in for a quick kiss before he forced himself up to go brush his teeth. "You still wanna properly meet him, don't you?" 

"Kinda. I mean even though I'd be crushed if he stole you away from me, it's still kinda mystifying having your boyfriend get stolen by Captain America." 

"Boyfriend?" Was the word Danny landed on. 

"Well...we're going dancing. That's like two dates after a decade of pining. I think we're more than boyfriends by now." 

"That's true. Careful with your wording. After I told Cap our story, he might have gotten officiated just to marry us." 

Steve made an impressed face at that. "Being married by Captain America?" 

"Whoa! He may be more than ready to get us married after hearing our story, but there's no way I'm letting you get off that easy. If we survive to the third date, I expect a grand gesture and a proper proposal." 

"Come on, Danno...it's me. When I propose all of Hawaii will know, if not already be involved." Steve told him with a smirk. 

"...you're not kidding are you?" 

"You'll have to wait and see." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: jackalpinesofhourseevergreen.tumblr.com/


End file.
